Yours Truly, the Easter Bunny
by TagTheScullion
Summary: Nico's first proper Easter celebration. Will wishes he could be home with his family, but being at camp can't be that bad. Not with the son of Hades being there, too.
**I intended for this to be posted on Easter, but I had no time to finish it, so here I am a day late. I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

 **PJO and its characters belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

Will used to spend special celebrations such as Easter, Christmas, winter break and Halloween with his mortal family. He had a bunch of little siblings from his mom's side, and he enjoyed spending time with them. This Easter, he'd stayed at camp, though. Winter had been tough and there were still a few bed ridden campers lying on his infirmary. Well, not _his_ infirmary, per se. He liked to call it that because it was clear even to him that whenever there was need for a doctor, the responsibility would fall on him.

He was rather upset about having to spend that weekend on his own, or at least far from family. Then he heard from Travis Stoll, who heard from Katie Gardner, who heard from Piper McLean, who heard from Annabeth Chase, who heard from Percy Jackson, that Nico would be spending the holiday in Camp Half-Blood with his sister Hazel. That cheered him up all right.

He knew for a fact that Nico wasn't adept to celebrations. Christmas he could understand, if only because his sister –the other sister- had passed a few days before the 25th of December, but there was no plausible excuse for hating Easter. He knew there was no chance of Nico joining the kids to paint boiled eggs for a whole afternoon, but the egg search? And what if there was a surprise at the end?

Nico wasn't used to such a happy Easter celebration. When he was a child, Easter was spent celebrating its catholic meaning. With Italy under the influence of _il duce_ , everyone wanted to be loud and clear on their Christian beliefs.

During his time in Westover, he never actually got to have an Easter celebration. And of course, his father wouldn't celebrate the coming back to life of Jesus Christ. Not even for the sake of chocolate. Nico thought it might have to do with Hades missing Persephone, who always left a few days previous to the Easter affair.

He was introduced to the whole searching for Easter eggs thing. Apparently the younger kids –and a couple of the elder ones, under the excuse of looking after the children- had painted some eggs the day before, and that late March Sunday they were leading a search for them.

Nico would have found it a silly thing to do, but then he saw the look on Hazel's face, and how excited she seemed to follow that prospect. He couldn't say no.

Thus, there he was, trying to find the few dozen colorful eggs with 23 talkative children under 13 years old, and those year-round teenagers who had decided to help.

Hazel and he had found three or four eggs themselves, when a little kid screamed in delight. Either that or he was being eaten by a monster.

"It's the Easter Bunny!" the same child yelled.

All around him, Nico heard and saw children running towards the place of the commotion. Nico exchanged a confused look with Hazel, and they checked behind a wall of trees to see what was going on.

All of the kids were staring in awe towards a tall figure, dressed in a white rabbit costume. The person had a woven basket and was giving the children pieces of chocolate.

When the fellow turned around, Nico couldn't help but roll his eyes and shake his head. It was Will. The son of Apollo waved a hand and grinned towards them. Hazel chuckled and glanced at her brother expectantly, but the boy was too busy hiding a smile to realize.

When the kids had left, a good quarter of hour later, Will turned to them once again and offered them each a little bag.

"There's still a bit of chocolate for my big guys, too," he grinned.

Hazel smiled back, thanked Will, and added, "I'll be going. I have to catch up on something." And left them.

"What about you?" Will waved the bag in front of Nico. "Don't tell me chocolate's beneath you, or something as _scandalous_."

Nico threw half a laugh and replied, "Chocolate is beneath no one," he grabbed the bag. He tasted a piece and smiled for real, "You know me too well."

Will blushed lightly. Of course he hadn't specially bargained with the Stolls for Nico's favorite type of chocolate; now _that_ would've been ludicrous.

"You bet I do," he answered, nonetheless.

"By the way," Nico still chewing happily. "Why did you dress as a rabbit? I _know_ you love the kids, but honestly? You have crossed a line with the fluffy rabbit tail."

" _So_ ," Will said, slowly, with a knowing expression. "What exactly were you checking to know the costume has a fluffy rabbit tail?"

Nico's easy smile was replaced by a noticeable blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Nothing," he mumbled quickly, before leaving a flustered but grinning Will behind.


End file.
